The Starving Games
by MarinaRules7
Summary: 150 years since the Mogadorian conquest of Earth, yet another Starving Games is held. This epic tale features the descendants of the Garde, and their struggle for defiance against the evil Setrákus Ra. Can they survive this year's special Games? Will the rebellion succeed? Will Setrákus Ra humiliate the Loric once again? Find out now.
1. Prologue

I've posted a similar fanfic to this one but I have deleted it as it was quite bad (Loric Games).

Going to the links that I have put above certain chapters will bring you to a soundtrack which I hope will create an effect. Just listen to the music while reading that chapter, then stop the music, as the mood changes for each chapter. Trust me, you do NOT want dramatic music during a love scene.

Please review! :)

* * *

www .youtube watch ?v=iZy8L -CnSGQ (Copy and paste this link, remove the spaces and watch the first 40 seconds only)

Prologue:

This tale is set 150 years after the Mogadorians invaded Earth...

It was a hard-earned victory, with countless casualties on both sides. The humans, with aid from the Garde, had put up a much bigger resistance than expected.

Eight was brought back to life during the war, but all the same, humanity was defeated.

Entire countries were wiped out due to nuclear explosions, and the few human survivors and Garde were taken prisoner by the Mogadorians, and made to work as slaves.

Mogadorians, humans and Garde now live in Panem, the only country not destroyed during the war. The humans were split into 13 districts, each district made to cater for each Mogadorian need. The trueborn Mogs enjoy life in the luxurious Capital, while the vatborn work as Peacekeepers in the districts.

The Garde were allowed to live and have families. They are, however, now dead (of course – who can live 150 years?!). All except one, and that is Ella, the Aeturnus, like Sétrakus Ra.

The story features the Garde's descendants (great-great grandchildren), and their plight to stay strong in this anti-Loric world, and of course, featuring their experience in the annual Starving Games…

* * *

Sorry, it's a bit dry, hope the music helped. Don't forget to review!


	2. The Idea

Third POV:

The drafty chamber was dim, lit only by the eerily pulsating glow of slime-green lava lamps. In the middle of the lavishly decorated room sat a withered, tired-looking old woman. She was staring intensely out a tiny window, into the starless night sky, lost in dark thoughts.

With a sudden crashing bang that shattered the overwhelming silence of the room, a polished mahogany door swung violently open, and Setrákus Ra – Beloved Leader, King of the Earth, Ruler of the Galaxies, (etc. etc.), stepped in.

Something's happening. The shriveled old woman seems to be transforming. Her limbs become longer, her body straightens out, and her matted white hair becomes long and jet-black. All signs of wrinkles dissolve into her pale smooth skin and she stands tall. This old woman had transformed into a striking young lady, beautifully elegant in every way. Ella.

She gazed impassively at Setrákus Ra's grotesque figure, and in a tight voice, she snapped, "What do you want?"

The Beloved Leader shook his head slowly, as if marveling at her small display of defiance. Curling his scarred lips in a menacing sneer, he drawled, "My dear granddaughter, one hundred and fifty years, and you still don't accept your true identity?"

Her eyes burnt with dark fury and she retorted, "For the last time, what do you want?"

The Beloved Leader's eyes harden, and a hint of steel crept into his voice, "Have a seat, Ella." (Although she knew he meant: "Sit down, or I'll hurt you. Badly.")

Struggling to maintain her impassive mask, she dragged a chair, faced him, and sat.

"I'm sure you've not forgotten this very important time of the year," he began silkily, "The annual Starving Games, my favourite time of the year, besides my birthday of course." He chuckled at his own joke. Ella, however, remained stone-faced and rigid.

He continued, drawling, "But don't you think this year should be special? Afterall, it's been exactly 150 years since the Great Conquest of Earth."

He lifted his palm gracefully, and using telekinesis, he swung the door open, revealing a Mogadorian General holding an ornately carved obsidian box. He strides up to Ella, flipping the lid of the box open.

An evil glimmer danced in the Beloved Leader's cold eyes, "This year, you get to do the honours. You get to pick the idea for the 150th Starving Games."

Her eyes were alive with fear, but she knew she had no choice. They would make her pick, one way or the other. Ashamed of her shaking fingers, she reached her hand into the box, and drew out a folded piece of blood-red paper.

Fingers fumbling, she unfolded it. What she saw made her face go pale, and the paper fluttered through the still air, and onto the soft carpet.

The Beloved Leader grinned, "I was hoping you would pick that one."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, please review :)


	3. Bryony

Hi there!

Sorry to bore you again, but this chapter has more facts which I tried to incorporate into a story. Please bear with this chapter, I promise the rest of the chapters are more exciting.

Again, all reviews are truly appreciated.

* * *

Bryony POV:

"All citizens of district 2, assemble at the Dome _immediately_ for _mandatory_ announcement of the Starving Games," blares the speakers.

I snicker – typical Mogadorian idiot to put emphasis on words like "mandatory" and "immediately".

Quickly, I tie my blonde hair into a ponytail and clasp my brother's hand. "Come on, Percy, let's go."

It's a depressing walk to the dome. Once we exit the house, we are hit by a powerful stench of manure, earth and wet grass. It doesn't bother us, we're used to it now.

As we walk, my paper-thin canvas shoes slap the muddy ground, spraying my ankles with a fine coat of dirt and mud as we weave our way through the dilapidated earthen huts dotted around our district.

Life is hard here, in District two. I know for a fact that district two is one of the most poverty-stricken districts. Well, at least we're not starving as we are in charge of the crops.

About myself – My name is Bryony, Bryony Waters. I love its essence – Bryony is an unusually strong planet name, and it's also a type of wild climbing vine with bright green flowers.

According to my father, I am a descendant of Eight, one of the ten Loric Garde who came to the Earth 150 years ago, before the Mogs had invaded.

I've heard stories about their greatest battles, and these tales of valour have sustained me through my long and difficult years of being Loric amongst a sea of Mogadorian Peacekeepers.

As we are the only Loric family in the district (my father, Percy and I), we are constantly tormented by the Peacekeepers. And my mother… I don't want to think about her right now, or I'd get a serious mental break down.

But all the same, I have made a vow to myself that I would never give in to the Mogadorians. No matter what they throw at me.


	4. Twist

Ella's POV:

"You can't!" I yell in furious outrage, hurling my words with as much hate as I can muster, directed at the disgusting form Setrákus Ra had adopted.

The Beloved Leader is reclined on a deckchair by the gigantic swimming pool in his palace courtyard, sipping a tall glass of martini.

He just smiles cruelly at me. "And what's stopping me? Little old you?" he taunts.

I am rigid with anger. Just a minute ago, Setrákus Ra had _enlightened_ me to his new "brilliant" idea:

He would use the Eye of Thaloc (the golden cane he has) to transform himself into one of the tributes. He would then kill that tribute and participate in the Games, disguised as that poor tribute.

He'd then win the games, for sure. I mean, what untrained child has the power to defeat him? It would be a massacre.

Okay Ella, think rationally. I speak slowly, picking my words carefully, "The Starving Games is always filmed and shown to the public. If you impersonate one of the tributes, wouldn't their family and district know that something is off? I mean, you don't know that tribute's personality."

He nods slowly, musing. "Good point."

I feel my heart soar slightly, but what he says next sends it plummeting to the ground.

He's smiling, "But I have that covered. I've spent years monitoring and studying that child. I know exactly what that child is like."

I open my mouth in shock and disbelief. "You've _planned_ this for years!"

Fury bubbles up my stomach and into my throat like acid. I am absolutely repulsed by him. But still force myself to calm down. Instead of losing my temper, I shall use him to find out information.

I try to sound as casual as possible, "So, who are you planning to impersonate?"

He curls his lip in amusement. "Nice try, granddaughter."

He then directs an order at my personal Mogadorian guard standing stiffly behind me. "Take her back to her room."

As I am steered back to my prison, I know what I must do. It's time to activate my most powerful legacy – telepathy.


	5. The Reaping

Bryony POV:

The dome is notably conspicuous in our district. Heck, it stands out like a daisy amongst a patch of weeds.

The dome is where the Peacekeepers live. It's a giant structure, shaped like half a ball protruding from the ground (dome shaped). It's entirely made of glass that reflects the sun, making it look dazzling.

We enter, and gather with the rest of the people in the giant auditorium in the middle of the dome. Peacekeepers line the high walls, and I feel Percy's iron-grip tighten around my hand.

Once we have settled, a huge Mogadorian strides onto the stage with all the confidence of an emperor, and plants himself right in the middle of the platform.

"PEOPLE OF DISTRICT 2," he booms, in his guttural Mogadorian accent, "TODAY, MARKS THE BEGINNING OF THE ANNUAL STAAAARRRVINGGGG GAMES!"

A drum booms, and the Peacekeepers stamp and holler with excitement. We, however, remain silent, tense with fearful anticipation. Which of us will be reaped?

He continues, less loudly now, "You all know why the Starving Games happens. I need not remind you, but remind you I will." He pauses for effect.

Okayyy, we know. Just get on with it, Yoda, before we all die of impatience.

"The Starving Games is to show you humans that we Mogadorians, are supreme. The Games shall crush whatever pathetic hopes you have of rebellion, and this year, it's going to be something veryyyy special."

The Peacekeepers are yelling again, urging him to tell them what this year's event would be. The general raises a hand, and the auditorium falls silent once more. Delicately, he plucks a folded piece of red paper from his sleeve, unfolds it, and begins to read.

"As this year marks the 150th anniversary of the Great Conquest of Earth, we shall commemorate the Lorics' futile resistance against the might of the Mogadorian Empire." My heart turns cold, and my father shoots me a furtive glance.

"We shall have one Loric from each district, volunteer as tribute. To make things more interesting, it shall be a team battle. As there are 13 districts, you shall divide yourselves into one team of 6, and another team of 7. The winning team will get to enjoy a 3-day break in the Capitol, and then we will play by the normal Starving Games rules – every man for himself."

My heart is racing. I can't believe it. It's actually happening… to me.

"To further liven things up, we shall allow each tribute to bring one item along with them, into the Games. It can be a weapon, a memoire, whatever. The Starving Games has now officially begun. And may the odds, be ever in your favour."

There is a suffocating silence as every eye turns towards me, Percy and my dad. My head is reeling. I should've known, they were bound to do something like this sooner or later.

Before I can react, my dad steps forward, raising his fist, "I VOLUNTEER MYSELF AS TRIBUTE!"

Before I can stop myself, I shove my way towards him, yelling furiously, "NO, _I_ VOLUNTEER MYSELF AS TRIBUTE!"

I've reached him now, and I grip his arm firmly. My dad is fifty, but he looks at least seventy due to the premature weathering of stress. There's no way I'd let him go. It would be suicide.

He turns to face me, his grey eyes filled with torment. "No, Bryony. You still have a life to live. I've lived enough."

I whisper back furiously, "Father, I love you, and I will _never_ let you sacrifice yourself for me, you hear me? My legacies are strong, so I have a good chance of winning. I CANNOT and WILL NOT stand by and watch you die, never."

Before he can stop me, I shove my way through the crowd and run up the stage. "It's me, I'm tribute!"

My father is yelling, yelling, screaming at them for him to take my place, but the General ignores him, instead gripping my shoulder and steering me out the back door. Dimly, I hear Percy sobbing in anguish, and I mutter a silent apology.

We've reached a sleek silver train, and its automatic doors slide open with a menacing hiss.

"Not yet," growls the General, "first, you have to get the item you want to bring along to the Games."

As I turn back to head home, two armed Mogadorians flank my sides, and the General follows behind me. Suddenly, the full reality of my decision sunk in, and my eyes sting with sudden tears.

What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Deceit

Third POV:

The Beloved Leader smiles at his most loyal General, who was standing stiffly to attention, arm across his chest in respectful salute.

"So you've captured the child?"

"Yes, Beloved Leader," barks the General.

"Can I rest assured that nobody saw you do this?"

"Yes, Beloved Leader," he repeats.

The Beloved Leader smiles, malice in his eyes as he picks up the Eye of Thaloc, swinging it in slow lazy arcs.

"Any news on the rebel situation?"

"Yes, sir. And forgive me for not updating your majesty sooner. We have reason to believe that a woman by the name of Skyler Waters is in charge of this secret rebel group."

"Interesting," muses Setrákus Ra. "Her name definitely rings a bell…"

"She was the winner of the Starving Games six years ago, and she's married to a Loric from district two."

"Ahh, that's it. Of course she was the victor from six years ago. She broke her family's hearts when she chose to move away to live in the Capitol. Hardly any victors do this."

The General smiles tersely. "That's true. I think her daughter is participating in this year's Games."

An evil light sparkles in the Beloved Leader's eyes. "Bryony, isn't it? She's the tribute from District two. Maybe she knows something…"

He stands up, towering above the General. "I'm leaving you in charge while I'm away. Just keep things running and say I've got private problems to deal with if anybody wants to see me."

The General's eyes are shining, and he's too happy to speak. Finally, he manages in a barely audible whisper, "Thank you, your Honour."

"Then it's time I get ready. I have a train to catch."

With that, he leaves his study, leaving the General staring in delight and bewilderment at his retreating footsteps.


	7. Embrace

Bryony's POV:

I want to stay here forever, wrapped in the warmth of my father's embrace. We finally pull away, and my father kisses my forehead gently. "Bryony, I have something for you."

With that, he picks up a spade and begins slamming it repeatedly into the hard earthen wall of our house. A section of the wall gives way, to reveal a hollowed out space in the wall. Inside it, is an intricately carved chest.

No. way.

No. Freaking. Way.

It is THE Loric Chest – one of the few Loric chests that the Garde possessed before the conquer of earth. I gasp.

"Put your hand on the lock. Eight's blood is coursing through your veins, so it should work."

I place my palm against the cold lock, and suddenly, it heats up, vibrating. With a click, it unlocks, and I raise the lid, heart pounding.

Within it is a single silver dagger, with a glowing blue stone encased in its hilt. My eyes dancing, I lift the dagger from the chest.

The dagger blade is about the length of my forearm, fat near the hilt and getting thinner and sharper until the tip is just a single razor-sharp point.

Holding its leather hilt just feels so… right. It's as though the dagger were made for me. I feint a few slashes, and the dagger leaves a thin blue vapour trail in its wake as it slices through the air. It's as light as a pencil, beautiful in every way.

I embrace my father once again, burying my face in his rough cotton shirt. We pull away, and my father caresses my cheek lovingly.

"You little rebel," he chuckles affectionately, as he tucks a loose blonde lock behind my ear. I can't help but smile at this. I have a lock of hair that just keeps escaping my ponytail, no matter how tightly I tie it.

I know I shouldn't be laughing now, but I do. A happy-sad laugh escapes my throat that suddenly morphs into a strangled sob, and I break down.

My father clasps both my hands in his calloused palms, and my sobs slow.

"Stay strong, Bryony, stay strong. You're a survivor, just like me, just like all your ancestors – It's in your blood. And… I know you don't want me to say this, but your mom's a survivor too."

My eyes harden and I sniff, "Huh, _Skyler's_ a survivor, alright. But she's gone too far. Dad, I want you to know that I'd never do what Skyler did, if I win."

He nods, and I don't know if he's hurt that I called my mom by her name instead of "mom". But right now calling her by name feels like a compliment on its own.

"Just… Follow your heart and do what you think is right, no matter what the others say or do. Just remember that I'll be here, and I'll be fighting for you till my last breath. I promise."

I can't help it, but tears streak down my face once again, and my shoulders rack with sobs. This could be the last time I see my dad, the last time I see Percy…

I manage to choke out, "I love you, dad."

He smiles sadly, but I know he's trying hard not to cry. His voice is strangled, "I love you too, Bree."

And just like that, the door bursts open, and the Mogs drag him away. I am screaming, screaming my throat raw, and I don't care.

But I am powerless against the iron grip that steers me in the other direction, toward the waiting train.

The train that may very well take me to my death.


	8. Plan 202

Ella's POV:

I'm alone in my chamber once again, and I know that now is the time to contact my secret friend.

 _Skyler,_ I begin, _can you hear me?_

 _Loud and clear,_ she replies.

I tell her all about Setrákus Ra's latest plan, and she gasps.

 _My daughter is a tribute in the Games this year. I have to warn her._

I'm concerned, _How do you plan to do this?_

Skyler is silent for a while. _I think I can intercept her train. I'll do my best to talk to her, if she'd listen._

I smile, _That's great, but do it discreetly. Any news on your end?_

Skyler's tone becomes grave, _Yes, bad news, I'm afraid. I slipped up yesterday during our final stage of Plan 202, and I have a feeling that the Mogs have identified me. They don't have enough evidence to kill me yet, but it's only a matter of time._

Something suddenly dawns on her. _Oh sh*t._

Her voice is tense, clipped, filled with nervousness. _He's going to use my daughter! He's going to use my Bryony to find out something about me. And… and… I think he'll want to kill her, in particular, because of my connection with the rebel group._

I can feel her mind breaking down, our telepathic link crumbling. We're losing connection.

She's sobbing now, _Bryony's doomed because of me. I thought… I thought by distancing myself from her, I could protect her, the entire family. I've made them hate me for nothing._

My heart reaches out to Skyler. A mother's pain of losing her child must be unimaginable, unfathomable. _I'm sorry,_ I say, my tone consoling, _but she's not dead yet. We must warn her so she'd be on her guard. And…_

 _And?_

 _And I think it's time to implement Plan 202. It's the only way to save your daughter._

* * *

Hi guys, just a reminder to review! :)

If you love it, please review to show your 3 cos right now, I don't know what people's reactions are.

If you just haaaate it, or found it bo-ring right after reading the first chapter, just type at the bottom of the page "boring". that's it! so please just review!

Just out of interest, what's been your fav chapter so far?


	9. Meeting Joe Valdez

Hi, thanks for all the lovely reviews so far.

This chapter's one of the longest chapters. You may find it a bit slow at the beginning, as I like descriptions. I hope you can be patient, it'll get interesting, I promise. :)

* * *

Bryony's POV:

The doors of the train hiss shut and I'm in the most lavish room I've ever seen in my entire life.

A crystal chandelier dangles from the ceiling, and the floor is carpeted with a soft velvety material that sinks slightly whenever I put my weight on it.

A Mogadorian enters from the left and says stiffly, "Your quarters are two carriages away, and the tribute from district 1 is in the common room."

Another tribute.

I'm wondering if he or she'd be a friend or foe. All the same, I'm excited to meet another Loric as the only Loric I've known are my family members. My heart pounding, I enter the carriage on the left.

This carriage is similarly furnished, but with two gargantuan sofas and a long, marble dining table.

Perched on the edge of a sofa sits a tall geeky-looking boy. He's extremely lanky, with long stick-like limbs. He's very pale, as though he's never been in the sunlight before, and a pair of wonky black wire glasses rests on his nose.

Once he sees me, his large emerald green eyes widen and he stands up with a jerk. I walk toward him, smiling, trying to look friendly.

He extends his hand with a sudden movement, smiling nervously. His movements are all so awkward as he keeps jerking. His muscles seem to have a mind of their own, jumping and jittering away.

His voice has a nervous edge to it, and he speaks as rapidly as this bullet-train we're riding, "Uh, I'm Joe. Joe Valdez. Pleased to meet you."

I smile. He's so awkwardly cute! "Pleased to meet you too, Joe. I'm Bryony Waters. How long have you been on this train?"

"About three hours. Um, you? No…I'm being stupid, you've obviously just boarded…" his voice trails off, and his hand unconsciously reaches into a weathered-looking toolbelt strapped around his waist. He pulls out bits of metal wires and starts twisting them, bending them into shape.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

With a start, he seems to realise what he's been doing. "Oh, this? It's nothing." He says weakly, hastily tucking the bits of wire back into his toolbelt.

"Heyy, seriously, it looks pretty cool. Come on, just tell me," I say teasingly.

He smiles nervously at me and mutters, "Oh, it's just a weird habit I have. I don't know, when I get nervous, I just start fiddling with stuff."

I smile, "Can you make something right now?"

He returns my smile, "Of course."

He digs his hand into the leather tool belt around his waist and begins pulling out screws, bits of metal, a pocket-knife, a small hammer, wires, batteries.

As his hands and fingers continuously move and tinker, I ask, "How'd you fit so many things in there?"

"It's the latest invention of District one. We can put as many things we want into these specially designed pouches and it'll weigh, at most, a kilogram."

He's so focused on his tinkering and I realise that while he's working with his tools, he seems less jumpy, less nervous.

"How's life in district one?" I ask.

"Not bad, really. I'd say we're one of the better-off districts, being in charge of technology and all. Are you from District two?"

"Yep."

"Our districts are so close by each other that it makes sense if the train picks us up together." He says matter of factly.

"Spot on," I grin.

"Um…" he says, slightly uncomfortable, "I saw your reaping on television. You were really noble, to volunteer for your family."

I blush. "Thank you. Did you see any other reapings?"

"Yeah, I saw District 4's and District 13' girl from District 4's a real badass, volunteered with no hesitation. The dude from district 13… I don't know, I just don't like the look of him. He's got the bully-mean-face. They're both Careers, by the way."

I sigh. So many Careers!

"You a Career?" I ask, slightly doubtful, judging by the looks of him.

He smiles incredulously, spreading his arms, "Do I look like a Career to you?"

I can't help but laugh. "I guess not."

"Now let me guess," he smiles, his green eyes glinting, "You are not a Career, and…" He peers closely at me, and leans in closer.

I feel myself starting to blush, "What?"

He stares into my eyes and says seriously, "You, Bryony Waters, are a descendant of Eight."

I gasp, totally surprised, "How'd you know that?!"

He uses a screwdriver to tap his forehead. "Psychic."

"NO way!"

He starts laughing now, "Just joking!"

I laugh too, punching his shoulder playfully, "Stop it, Joe! Seriously, how'd you know?"

"Eight married Marina, and their children had striking grey eyes, just like yours. It must be a dominant gene passed on throughout your family."

"Smart," I say, as this totally did not occur to me.

"Now, guess who _I'm_ descended from?" he asks.

"Hhhhhmmm," I stare into his deep green eyes.

Which of the Garde had green eyes? I think maybe Four, Five and Ten. I'm not sure. What else is striking about him? Definitely his hair. His hair is an auburn red in colour and is spiky, making him look slightly like a carrot-head. But I don't remember any Garde with red hair…

So I just guess, saying the first number that comes to my head. "Number Nine."

"Wrong."

"Oh, come on," I try again, "Number Five?"

"Eww, noo! I'm descended from Number Four."

"Wow, Number Four's the one with Ximic. That's cool, to be descended from him."

"Well… You know how they married humans, right?" Joe asks.

I nod. I know what happens when the Loric have children with humans. Some of their powers get passed on, but as the child gets more and more human, their legacies gets mutated, either changing to a weaker form, or simply disappearing.

I got lucky, because most of my bloodline is pure Loric, as Eight married Seven. Navrina, as people called them. They were inseparable.

"What's your Loric blood percentage?" he asks me.

"Umm, about 54%."

"Cool. I'm 23% Loric." He says.

"What are your legacies?" I ask, curious.

"Well, nothing much, really. I've got a mechanical-whizz legacy, which means I'm really good at inventing and building stuff, and I'm resistant to fire. That's about it."

Not bad. I want to be on the same team as him already, actually, regardless of his powers. He's just so likable.

Suddenly, he whoops, "Done."

During our conversation, his hands have been moving so fast that it's a blur, tinkering away.

I draw in a sharp intake of breath. What he made was amazing.

In that five minutes, Joe had constructed a toy helicopter, complete with a remote control and lights.

Admittedly, it's a bit wonky at places, and the rotating blades are slightly bent. But still. Five minutes!

He hands me a grease covered remote control and places the helicopter on the ground. There are a few simple buttons and a joystick on it.

"Press this button so it'll rise off the ground." I press it, and slowly, the helicopter rises, its propellers turning furiously. Gently, I nudge the joystick, and the helicopter responds to my every little command.

I press another button, and slowly, the helicopter descends. However, I push the joystick a little too hard, and the helicopter grazes the wall, sending it careening to its side.

"Here," Joe says, and he puts his hand over mine, gently controlling the joystick.

His hand is a bit greasy (from the mechanical oil) but is warm and comforting. I hold my breath, my eyes shining, cheeks rosy. I feel a rush of energy, as though his touch had flipped on a switch that had always been dormant within me.

I look away from the helicopter and gaze into his brilliant green eyes. He's blushing slightly, and I'm sure I am too.

Suddenly, there's a crash. The helicopter had flown straight into the wall. He removes his hand quickly, with a jerk. We've been so wrapped up in our small moment of romance that we completely forgot about the helicopter.

His touch lasted merely two seconds. He says awkwardly, "Ha-ha, I should go get it."

I smile tightly at him. I don't know what to feel. So many emotions are raging within me, battling for dominance. Am I flattered? Am I hurt that he withdrew his hand so quickly? Should I be angry that he did that? Am I actually confused, whether he meant that as a gesture of friendship… or romance?

But there's a bit of doubt in me too. We're going to be killing each other soon, if he isn't in my team. What's he playing at?

But all the same, I can't help it. His aura is just so… lovable. I'm drawn to him, as though he a bar of magnet, and I a piece of iron. I need time to think.

"Um, Joe, I think I'm going to check out my room now."

"Oh," he says, slightly flustered, "Uhh, see you soon, then."

Hoping I'm not blushing, I exit the carriage.

* * *

Please review! :)


	10. Train Ride

Joe POV:

I really, really hope that I wasn't blushing. When I put my hand over hers… Well, I didn't even know what I was thinking!

She looked really weirded out after I did that. I scold myself, _Why, Valdez? Why can't you act normal in your entire life!_

Now she probably thinks I'm some creepy weird guy now. I can't help but feel attracted toward her. She's funny, cheerful, strong and confident, not to mention pretty.

I love her grey eyes. They're so striking that it looks as though they are doorways to her very soul. The way she smiles… it's a picture of beauty on its own.

Usually, freckles make people less attractive. But on her, the fine sprinkling of freckles on her small nose just makes her all the more beautiful.

I really want to be on her team, and I know… I can't kill her. I will never even try to kill her, nor anybody else. I'm going to die in the Games. I know it.

* * *

Bryony POV:

My room is as luxurious as the rest of this train. Apprehensively, as though not daring to believe it were real, I press my palm onto the soft feathery pillow of my gigantic bed. The bed itself is probably the size of my house!

There's a huge mirror, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. To the side, there's a door that leads to my very own en suite bathroom.

Sweet.

The bathroom too, is lavishly decorated. There's an actual toilet bowl, a shower stall, a bathtub and a sink. I just don't know what to think.

Although I'm impressed, I can't help but feel a twinge of loathing toward the Mogs. Here they are, enjoying this sort of life while us humans and Loric are left to slave away in the slums of the districts. Well, most of the districts, anyway.

I take a shower, enjoying the lukewarm water that's tainting my skin a glowing pink. After using all the sweet-scented soaps, I'm cleaner than I've ever been in my entire life.

Stepping out of the shower, I marvel at my pristine, odourless body. There's not a single streak of mud on me. Remarkable.

After that, I go to bed, even though it's not even evening. Lying in bed, watching the scenery whizz by, I feel tears well up in my eyes.

What is my father and Percy doing right now? Are they worrying about me? If I die, I'm sure Percy will be traumatised for life. And my dad? He's already as good as lost Skyler. He can't lose me too.

With these unhappy thoughts, I drift into a deep, grief-fueled slumber.

* * *

Stephan POV:

The train of death arrives with a screech of metal.

I enter its lavish interiors, and this Mogadorian, whom I assume is a ticket-collector, tells me that the other two tributes from districts one and two are fast asleep in their rooms.

Aww, man. I really wanted to meet them. Oh well.

I'm lounging on a couch in the common room, chewing on the back of my pencil. Just in case I die (fingers crossed), I want people to smile when they think about me. This is why I'm writing a list of all my best achievements. I stare at my page:

Things I'm proud of doing

1\. Sing "Let it Go!" at the top of your voice in a public toilet then drop something heavy into the toilet bowl.

2\. Name your Wi-Fi "FBI surveillance van" to freak out your neighbours.

3\. Tell someone that they wore that shirt the day after yesterday and see how long it takes them to get it.

4\. Make a snowman, put a walkie-talkie in its hat and when someone walks by yell Happy Birthday.

5\. Replace the contents of your sibling's wallet with monopoly money.

6\. Go into a shop and yell out Marco and see who yells back polo.

7\. In a crowded elevator, say in a serious voice: "You're probably wondering why I've gathered you here."

8\. Yell "Hey, you with the head!" in a crowded place and see who turns round.

9\. Whenever there's a sub teacher, change your accent.

10\. Tell your friend you're gonna buy him an X-box. Buy a box, write X on it and give it to him.

11\. Make up a fake movie name, ask a friend if they saw it and see if they lie.

12\. Go to a movie theater and tape a sign to the door saying "no popcorn allowed beyond this point".

13\. Go in front of a jogger, run in front of them and scream "STOP CHASING ME".

14\. Follow somebody at a store and spray whatever they touch with disinfectant.

15\. Get a black suit case, hand it to a stranger and say, "You know what to do." in a secret spy voice.

16\. Draw faces on the eggs in the fridge and then watch your mum open the egg carton.

17\. Put vanilla pudding in empty mayonnaise jar and eat it in public.

18\. Go to a furniture store and lay in the sample beds pretending to be asleep.

19\. Call Subway and ask when the next train is leaving.

20\. Call Dominos Pizza and ask for Pizza Hut's number.

21\. Walk up to someone with flip flops and tell them their shoe is untied and see if they look down.

I'm thinking of what else I have done which I'm proud of, when a bell rings, and the Mog standing outside just now pokes his head in.

"Dinner is being served in the Dining room."

My stomach growls. Okay, sucks to those other two tributes, I'm gonna eat now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! As for the list Stephan created, if you want to hear more ideas for practical jokes, just tell me in your reviews and I'll add some more under the reviews section.

If you have any ideas, or if you've done anything like this before, don't hesitate to write that under reviews as well! We're all curious to know about it! :D


	11. Mother

Bryony POV:

My stomach is grumbling and growling with hunger. Peering out the window, I see that it's already dark. Probably about 8pm?

I decide to go looking for food. As I exit my room, a Mog standing outside tells me where the dining room is, and that the tribute from district three is eating there right now.

I enter the dining carriage. A boy of about my age is sitting at a long marble dining table, his plate heaped with food. I wouldn't call him skinny, like Joe, but he's definitely not stocky either.

His mouth is stuffed with food, but when I enter, he stands up quickly, trying to smile even though his cheeks are so swollen.

"Hi, I'm Bryony Waters," I say, striding toward him.

He tries to speak – "Mbble Uhff sholdish mitshu."

With a great effort, he swallows. "Yo, I'm Stephan. Nice to meet you, Bryony."

I smile at him, "I hope you've not been pigging out on all the food."

He places his hand on his chest, and with a fake wounded look he says, "Me? Pig out on the food? Heck no, of course I saved some for you two sleepy heads."

I laugh, he's really funny. My stomach gives another rumble and I take my place at the table and start heaping my plate with mashed potatoes, lamb with mint sauce, broccoli, carrots and a weird yellow bun.

He too, starts stuffing his face again.

"Mmmm, this is SO GOOD," I gasp, "I would totally kill for this."

He grins at me, his goblin green eyes glinting mischievously. "So in the Games, if I bribe you with a piece of pork chop, you won't kill me?"

"Stop it," I say, "I don't really want to think about the Games right now."

"Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, the train screeches violently to a stop, and all the lights go off simultaneously.

"What the hell?!"

It's pitch black in here, and I stumble toward Stephan.

Suddenly, I hear a voice in my head. It's a lady's voice, elegant but ancient.

 _Bryony, you don't have much time,_ says the voice.

"What?" I gasp, "Did you hear that?"

"Here WHAT?" Stephan squeaks, his hand gripping mine in a vice like grip.

 _There's a trapdoor on the ceiling of your carriage, open it, and climb out onto the roof of the train. Someone special will be meeting you there. Just do as I say, and don't tell anybody what you're doing. This is vital. Start moving now._

I don't know who this lady is, but somehow, I just know I can trust her. I peel Stephan's icy fingers off my wrist and I stand on a sofa under where I think the trapdoor is.

Balancing precariously on the backing of the sofa, I feel the top of the ceiling and my fingers run across a sunken square in it. The trapdoor.

Using all my strength, I push it upward, and it opens outward. I curl my fingers around the edges of the door, and using all my strength, I heave myself up.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands grip my wrists, and I am hauled out of the trapdoor. I look at the person and gasp.

Mother.

No, she is just Skyler to me now.

Before I can pull away from her, she throws her arms around me and wraps me in a tight hug.

She whispers, tears streaming down her face, "Bryony, my darling. I'm so happy to see you."

I push her away, scowling, "What are you doing here?"

For a moment, a flash of hurt crosses her features, but then she steadies herself.

"Bryony, I'm here to warn you. Setrákus Ra has transformed himself into one of the tributes, so be on your guard."

I feel my heart leap into my throat. Setrákus Ra? A tribute? Surely that's impossible.

"Also," her throat clogs up, but she continues, "You need to know that there is a rebel group, and we're getting stronger by the day."

She takes a deep breath, "I'm their leader, and I think Setrákus Ra knows this. He's going to try especially hard to kill you, my darling, so that I'd be emotionally unstable and unable to lead a rebellion."

The whole world is whirling around me. I don't know what to think. My mother left us to protect us because of her position as head of the rebel group. So all the while, she loved us. She loved us so much that she'd distance herself just so we're safe. All those years of hatred boils away in an instant, and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you so much, mom."

Gently, she returns my hug. "We're carrying out a plan, and hopefully, we'll rescue you. But don't expect help too soon, we still have a lot of planning to do. Just rest assured, I have you on the foremost of my mind, and I WILL rescue you. I promise."

I'm crying now, "Thank you so much, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Remember to keep this a secret, you never know who may be Setrákus Ra."

I nod, my throat tight. Suddenly, there is a crackle of static and my mom's walkie-talkie buzzes to life. "Skyler, they're nearly done. We have to get going NOW."

She gives me one last kiss on the forehead and then leaps off the roof of the train, and sprints toward the dense forest surrounding the tracks.

Quickly, I hop back into the carriage, pulling the trapdoor shut behind me, just as the lights flicker on again and the train starts moving.


	12. Suspicions

Stephan POV:

The lights flicker on and I breathe a sigh of relief. I _hate_ the dark. Hell, I'm scared stiff by it.

Bryony is standing on a sofa. Wait. Standing on a sofa?

"What in the world are you doing on the sofa?" I ask, genuinely curious.

I mean, who in the right mind climbs onto a sofa during a blackout? Coming to think of it, I didn't hear her say a thing during the blackout. Oh, except asking me whether I heard something.

She looks slightly flustered, her cheeks are pink and there are tears glistening in her eyes. Whoa whoa whoa.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, worried.

With a start, she seems to notice me. Quickly, she rubs her eyes with her knuckles.

"What? Of course I'm okay!" She's trying to sound indigent, but a quiver in her voice gives her away.

"I'm just," she begins, "scared of the dark, that's all." She adds weakly as she steps down from the sofa.

Yeah, right. There's something not quite right about the way she's acting. She's almost shifty, but I choose to gloss over it.

"Okay then, I'm scared of the dark too."

She smiles at me, but somehow the smile seems forced. What's up with her?

So I just grin back at her, "Let's continue eating, I'm DYING to finish this delicious meal. Heck, the Mogs can get 10/10 for cooking, as much as I hate to admit it."

She laughs, but it's strained, and the automatic doors hiss open to reveal a tall nerdy-looking boy. The third tribute.

* * *

Joe POV:

Oh my gosh! Blackout! Once the lights come on, I head to the dining room. I knew dinner was ready, but I wasn't hungry. I was too busy building something.

When I enter, I see Bryony and another boy. He's medium sized, with twinkling green eyes and short brown hair.

Something's up with Bryony. She seems less cheerful and she looks a bit stressed.

But all the same, she steps forward, gesturing toward me. "Stephan, meet Joe. I met him on the train earlier."

Stephan grins at me, offering his hand, "Whaddup, bro!"

I reach out to shake it, but instead, he slaps his palm against mine and clasps it with a slight shake.

I feel myself getting nervous again. "Uhh, hi… bro." I've never really called anyone "bro" before, and when I say it, it just sounds WEIRD. It's as though I said something like browh.

He laughs. "Try saying: Good Eye, Might. – without sounding Australian."

I try it, but it seriously sounds like how an Australian will pronounce, "Good day, mate."

We both laugh as Bryony gives it a go too. We spend the rest of the dinner chatting with each other. I'm enjoying myself greatly.

Bryony and Stephan are both so open, so friendly. It's immensely difficult not to like them. And, although I was unsure of this at first, I think they seem to think I'm okay too.

For the first time in my life, I'm making friends.

But I may end up killing them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)


	13. Min

Bryony POV:

It's the second day I've been on this train, and we should be reaching the Capitol in about 3 hours.

After hearing about Setrákus Ra's devious plan, I've been suspicious of Joe and Stephan. What if they are Setrákus Ra in disguise?

But after a while of chatting, I realised that being suspicious of everybody is pointless. It'll just make people wonder if there's something wrong with me, acting so cold and distant.

So I decide to act normally, and treat them as my fellow tributes. But all the same, I shall be on my guard.

I head to the dining carriage for breakfast. Through the glass pane of the door, I see Joe and Stephan already there, and they are chatting with another tribute.

She's a petite Asian girl with waist-length black hair. She has large dark eyes that seem to be slightly too big for her small face, making her look really intense.

I enter, and I smile at her, saying a hello.

To my surprise, her face darkens, and with a scream of fury, she launches herself across the table, sending plates and bowls of food flying off the table.

Her feet connect solidly with my sternum, and I am knocked backward and onto the ground by her two-footed kick.

Before I can recover myself, she pounces on me, smashing her fist into my jaw.

In anger and surprise, I knee her in the stomach before she can throw another punch.

She is winded, but she presses her knee into my belly, leaning her entire weight onto it. While doing so, she wraps her hands around my neck, strangling me.

The pain in my stomach is excrutiating, and I'm struggling to breathe, but I manage to grab a fistful of her hair and yank with all my might.

Suddenly, she is dragged off me. Joe and Stephan are holding each of her arms, restraining her.

She is screaming and spitting, struggling like a wildcat, trying to get at me.

"What the hell?!" I yell at her, as I pull myself up, wincing from the pain in my belly. I have a strong urge to punch her in the face.

Stephan looks totally freaked out. "One moment she was eating breakfast, chatting with us. Then the next moment, when you came in… she just went crazy and leapt at you."

What's going on? Could she be Setrákus Ra?

After a while, she stops struggling, probably realising that it is pointless. "I _haaaate_ you, Byrony Waters, and I swear, I will _kill_ you the first chance I get."

I feel heat rise to my cheeks, and I want to punch her again. "Why? What have I ever done to you?"

She spits, "You, _you_ have not done anything. It's your mother."

I feel a cold hand clutch my heart, and I feel myself start shaking. "What?" I manage to whisper.

Her dark eyes are maniacal, and her hair hangs wildly all over her small face. "Five years ago, your mother killed _my_ baby brother in the Games."

I feel my heart sinking, and I nearly break down right there and then. I can still remember the gruesome scene.

Five years ago, I watched my mother kill this little boy of about eight, on the big screen of the dome. The boy… He was a small Asian boy. He tried to run away, but my mom tackled him to the ground.

He begged for mercy, he was screaming and crying. Everybody felt sorry for him. My mom… She didn't even miss a beat. She just picked up a brick and slammed it repeatedly into his small head.

When she was done, the brick was covered in blood. It must have been heartbreaking for this girl to witness her brother's death. I imagine that if I were her, seeing someone kill Percy like that, I'd definitely want to take revenge.

I manage to croak, "I'm so sorry."

I just don't know what else to say – nothing I can come up with will make me sorrier than I already am for her loss.

Suddenly, something occurs to me. I fumble at my belt and unsheathe the Loric dagger that I had inherited from Eight.

* * *

Stephan POV:

I'm holding Min's skinny arm, holding her back. I still can't believe the events that just occurred. It must suck to be Bryony, to have this fiery girl on the warpath.

Suddenly, Bryony unsheathes this scary-ass glowing blue dagger. Whoa whoa whoa.

"Bryony?" I squeak. (I don't know why my voice is so high when I'm nervous. Heck, it's like 10 octaves higher than normal, not that I have a very deep voice anyways.) "You're not going to _kill_ anybody, are you?"

I can see that Min looks alarmed as well. Afterall, I'm sure that's something she would have done if she were holding a dagger.

"Of course not," Bryony says, and she holds out the dagger to Min.

NO. Bryony, you are NOT doing this. This is straight out of a scene in one of those soppy tragic movies. I can already play this scene out in my head. Bryony's going to give Min the knife, then she'll say something like, "My mom, my responsibility. So kill me." Then she'll spread her arms out wide and ask us to let Min go.

Bryony says calmly, "Joe, Stephan, please release Min."

I already know what's going to happen, so I say, "Aw, hell no, girl, I ain't going to do nothing like that."

"Just _do_ it." She says furiously.

Min is wide-eyed, confused, shocked and angry. "What are you doing?" she hisses, as Joe releases her right arm.

WTF? Joe, you complete no-brainer. Hell, I actually thought you were crazy smart when we first met.

Min yanks herself from my grasp, and faces off with Bryony once again.

Bryony looks straight into her eyes, "This dagger belongs to Eight. It's been passed down to me over the generations, and it means a lot to me. I was going to bring it into the Games, but I want to give it to you instead, as a token of my sorrow for your brother."

Min is completely taken aback. Her large eyes become even larger, and she seems lost for words.

Bryony holds out the dagger to her, hilt first.

Many conflicting emotions fill her face. There's anger, sorrow, confusion, and maybe, just maybe, forgiveness. But suddenly, her face clouds over with anger again, and she slaps the dagger away.

"I'm not taking _anything_ of yours." With that, she stalks away like a little thunder ball, out the carriage, and the door hisses shut in her wake.

"Wow. That was INSANE." Gasps Joe.

"What do you know about insane?" I sniff, eying Bryony, who looks completely stunned. Guess she wasn't expecting that, huh?

Her eyes harden again, and she sheaths her dagger. With that, she exits the carriage without a word.

With a slight hesitation, Joe starts forward and follows her out the carriage.

Oh boy, I _hate_ girl drama…


	14. The Capitol

Joe POV:

She's sitting on her bed, her pale face buried in her palms. Silently, I sit by her side. I feel so sad for her. To have a mother who would do something like that, it must be horrible.

"I'm so sorry," I manage to croak.

She eyes me through puffy red eyes. "You don't have to be sorry."

We then sit in silence, Bryony sobbing silently, while I put my arm around her, comforting her.

Before Min saw Bryony, she was actually quite a nice girl with a cute accent. There's going to be bad blood between her and Bryony, and it pains me to see such good people becoming bad just because of something that happened in the past.

* * *

Stephan POV:

The train whistles through a tunnel, and when we emerge at the opening, we are face to face with the mighty Capitol.

Giant structures whizz by, but what strikes me is not their size, but how boring they look. They are all a shade of deep grey and black, and it's just depressing looking at them.

Gosh, get some colour in your lives, Mogs! I wish I can take a paintball gun and blast this place up with multi-coloured paint or something.

Min is pressing her small face to the mirror, her large eyes even larger with awe. I feel kind of sorry for her, in a way. My district is one of the most well-off districts, so I've seen buildings before. Min, however, has never seen such giant structures.

I stand next to her. She's so tiny and she looks really young, like she's, I dunno, ten or something.

"How old are you?" I ask her.

Her eyes never leave the flashing grey scenery. "Twelve."

"I'm fifteen." I say.

We continue the journey in silence. The train gradually slows to a stop, and a Mogadorian with Bryony and Joe enter the carriage.

Before us is a huge crowd of Mogadorians. There are so many of them, that I am at first, scared. But these Mogadorians are different.

The look almost… human / Loric. They just look like a slightly paler version of us, unlike the Peacekeeper Mogs we usually see.

Bryony looks confused, "Are those… Mogs?"

Joe nods. "Yeah, they're true-born Mogs. Those ones we see all the time are vatborn."

I smile, "Trust Mr. Know-It-All to know everything. If I could just borrow 1% of your brain, I'd be a genius."

The main doors hiss open, and the Mogs start yelling and cheering, cruel sneers on their faces.

The walk to the tributes' quarters is overwhelming. Mogs surround us, some screaming abuse, others laughing at us, while some mock us, all the while 'cheering'.

Although I can hear my name amongst the crowd, which goes something along the lines of, "BOOOO Stephan" "moch rakh facks misse Stephan". Yeahh, I don't understand their language, but I have a feeling that they're not saying nice things about me.


	15. Career Encounter

Bryony POV:

Finally, we reach the tributes' building. I've never seen such tall structures before. Heck, it's so high in the sky, I get dizzy just looking at them.

As we enter the lobby, we encounter another tribute. He's a tall, moderately well built boy with dark brown eyes. There is a jagged scar running from the bottom of his right eye all the way to his top lip, and his cropped hair is slightly curled.

Somehow, I don't like the look of him. His eyes seem shifty and his 'smile' seems more like a sneer. The four of us come to a stop.

"Check it out," he says. His voice has a slight drawl to it and it just has a nasty edge, "the four of you, already a team. Thanks SO MUCH for inviting me to the party."

I'm frowning. "We haven't picked our teams yet."

"Whatever," he smirks, as he runs his eyes over us, seeming to scrutinise our every feature. Could he be Setrákus Ra?

He jerks his head at Joe, "who's nerd-boy over there?"

I narrow my eyes at him. " _Nobody_ is nerd-boy."

But Stephan steps forward, a wide grin on his face. "Who, me?" he asks innocently.

The boy ignores him, and takes a step toward Joe, who immediately cowers back in fear.

"Answer when you're spoken to, _nerd_ ," he says, as he gives Joe an explosive shove to the chest.

Joe tumbles and falls down backward, his stick-like limbs flailing madly. The boy takes a menacing step toward him, and Joe backs away in fear, still on the ground.

I am reluctant to intervene. If Joe doesn't prove himself on his own, people are going to think he's easy meat. I'm hoping, praying, for him to fight back. _Stand up, Joe. Come on, you can do it._

But he doesn't, and the boy kicks him violently in the stomach, sending Joe skidding across the polished marble floor. That's it. I'm not standing back anymore.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" I yell as I shove him sideways. He staggers, then swings a wild punch at me. I duck under his arm, and swing a punch of my own.

However, he counters it, grabbing my fist while smirking. "I'm a career. _You're_ untrained, _weak_."

I feel my blood run cold. I'm up against a career. But I set my jaw. I won't give up.

I twist out his vice-like grip and grab his arm instead, twisting it. Then I kick him in the balls. Hard.

With a scream of pain and fury, he doubles over, and I grab him, slamming my knee into his gut. He recovers remarkably quickly, lifts my entire body and throws me to the ground.

I feel myself slap the hard ground, my ribs bruising, but I scramble to my feet, just as the boy swings another punch.

I'm too slow, and I don't avoid it in time. His fist slams into my gut, and I feel as though I've been hit by a sledgehammer. I stagger, and he punches me in the jaw, snapping my head backward.

Meanwhile, Stephan is restraining Min, who seems to want to attack me again. Joe, however, is sitting on the ground, frozen in shock. I'm on my own.

I know I have to activate my legacy, but there's not enough space between us. He lunges for me again, his fist a blur, but somehow, instinct takes over, and I dodge it, just in time. His other fist comes flying toward me, and I dodge it again.

I'm not so lucky the next time. His blow smashes against my head, right above my left eye, and immediately, my vision goes blurry. I see a double figure of the boy standing before me, and I don't even see his knee burying itself into my stomach.

I double over, choking. With a scream, I muster whatever strength that's left inside me, ignoring the excruciating pain in my belly, and I launch myself at him.

He's surprised. He didn't think I'd have the strength to attack him, and the base of my palm smashes against his nose, and it explodes with blood.

I feel a fierce sense of satisfaction with his blood dripping down my fingers, and we're about to attack each other again, when a sudden cold feeling grips my heart.

Instantly, the whole room seems to turn darker, and I feel terror. Nothing but terror. All I want to do right now is run away, cower and hide. My heart is racing with fear. My mind is screaming. RUN AWAY! QUICK! HIDE! But I am rooted to the spot.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please please please review! :)

Also, you MUST check out Secretly a loric's profile. (btw, please insert full stops every time there's a space in the name) She's a very talented writer, and one of my favourite fanfics that she's written is "United As One". I promise you'll love it! :)


End file.
